


Moments

by Virgichuu



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Also headcanons, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Feel free to send prompts, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no-beta, prompts, would love to write more of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: [Collection] A set of drabbles and One-Shots for the pairing Kyosuke/Nana.
Relationships: Kuga Kyousuke/Sakurai Nana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of prompts, AU ideas etc..for many pairings and I'm thinking about creating a collection for ships I write about the most or some stand alone! I hope you'll like this one and I would be thrilled to get more prompts for them or hc I could use!

Tiny.

This was one of the first words that came to mind whenever he caught sight of her and to be fair, everyone was relatively short compared to him, and he actually entertained himself with Heath's despair over the three meaningless centimeters between them; he almost wondered if the way he fashioned his hair was nothing more than an attempt to look taller rather than avoid the pretty boy image he had been cursed with in his youth.

However, Nana was exceedingly tiny in comparison, and it was something he relished in without much shame. She was so petite and though he knew she was as sturdy as any, seemed so delicate; and his innate sense of protection towards The other had changed into a sentiment so flaring and consuming he never wished to part with. Her hands so small in his imparted him with feelings such that he subconsciously would always tighten his grip or lovingly knead them with his appended with all the gentleness he was capable of; and when beside him the faintest blush would arise on her face and her lips turned in a small pleased smile, he would find the instant a little brighter, a little warmer.

Kyosuke was exceedingly tall in comparison to her and though she had never given her height much thought, she sometimes had to when the train was full, Kyosuke's bike was off for repair and buses were slow. The standees were much too high, and she would rather not move more than necessary unless she wished to be squashed by the other passengers in a futile attempt to catch a bar she could support her balance with. Her worries were often short-lived because as soon as they went in, her quiet companion would already have slipped his arm around her waist and secured her against him when he caught a standee; and like a carefully laid out process, her hands had gripped his shirt and her head rested against his chest, enjoying an immense feeling of comfort and security amidst a trembling, congested train.

Nana was exceedingly tiny, and he knew that compared to her he was exceedingly tall; both have never thought much about their respective heights and left the teasing to Heath and the complaints to Hozumi but when Nana was on her tiptoes, lips in an adorable pout, her small hands tightly gripping his shirt as she tried to bring herself closer to him for a kiss, he would not be able to keep himself from teasing and her from complaining halfheartedly before he lifted her up and closed the remaining distance himself.


End file.
